The Battles of Gale and Miledy I
by InkedLance
Summary: This story follows the plot of FE6 but is from Miledy's and Gale's perspective, thus some deviation. "The Battles of Gale and Miledy" series is the sequel of "The First of Gale and Miledy". Enjoy. *
1. Deviating Journey

(NOTE: This is the beginning of a sequel. If this is not where you are up to, scroll below to find the parts of the previous series.)

Part 1: Deviating Journey

From where we left off…

GALE: (Takes her hand) Miledy…  
MILEDY: This… This ring. Is it…?  
GALE: It's for you. Will you…? (Slides ring onto her finger)  
MILEDY: O-Of course I will.  
GALE: Then we shall be wed within the next week or month!  
MILEDY: Yes! I—  
"Miledy!" –Zeiss' voice  
MILEDY, GALE: …  
ZEISS: (Running towards them, breathless) Urgent! Oh, er… Sorry. But Miledy, there's urgent news!  
MILEDY: What is it?  
ZEISS: Princess Guinevere's gone missing!  
MILEDY: Huh?  
ZEISS: A-And Ellen's with her!  
MILEDY: No…  
ZEISS: You have to go now or we might lose them!  
MILEDY: I… I know. (to Gale) Gale, I'm sorry…  
GALE: Please be safe. (Releases her hand)  
MILEDY: … (Steps back reluctantly as she slips on the other glove)  
GALE: Go! Your mistress needs you!  
MILEDY: … Good bye, Gale.  
GALE: Farewell, Miledy!  
MILEDY: (shouting as she mounts her wyvern)… I-I'll come back for you! Come on, Trifinne!  
TRIFINNE: (Roars. Lifts towards the sky.)  
GALE: (Running after her) Miledy! Please! Follow your heart! I—I'm sorry this happened!  
MILEDY: (Unable to hear him. Flies away.)

***

ZEISS: I wonder if she heard you.  
GALE: Maybe not. Either way, I hope she realises herself.  
ZEISS: …  
GALE: Please, Miledy… Do it… Even if it means turning against me…  
ZEISS: Sir Gale…  
GALE: What?  
ZEISS: It's just… Won't you be angry if she turns against Bern?  
GALE: Why should I be?  
ZEISS: Well, that would mean she's turned against you.  
GALE: I'll be angry if she suppressed her morals because of me. I want her to be strong enough to do anything for what she believes in.  
ZEISS: …  
GALE: I hope the same for you. Anyway, I should be going to speak to General Murdock now.  
ZEISS: Sir Gale, I—  
GALE: Yes?  
ZEISS: Oh… Do you think…? Actually, don't worry about it…  
GALE: Take care then. (Leaves)  
ZEISS: Geez… I'm such a crap brother. I should care about my sister as much as Gale or if not, more.

Meanwhile…

MILEDY: (flying through the skies rapidly) How could they have moved so quickly? Oh! (Flies towards a castle) Maybe Sir Rude will know something.

[Rude, another of Bern's knights had been stationed at this castle.]

MILEDY: (landing) Excuse me.  
(Soldier): L-Lady Miledy!  
MILEDY: I was just wondering if you'd seen Princess Guinevere here. She was with a cleric.  
(Soldier): Oh, those— I mean, no, no. Sorry, we haven't—  
MILEDY: Huh?  
(Soldier): Er… I'll let you speak to Lord Rude! (Calls out Rude)  
RUDE: What? (sees Miledy) Oh! Lady Miledy, how have you—?  
MILEDY: Sir Rude, have you seen the princess?  
RUDE: Well, she was in her room, I think.  
MILEDY: So where is she now?  
RUDE: This morning—  
MILEDY: Where is she NOW?  
RUDE: W-We never saw her!  
MILEDY: Apparently she passed through here though. How could you now notice?  
RUDE: We just remember she was in her room earlier!  
MILEDY: I've already heard that!  
RUDE: W-We haven't seen her!  
MILEDY: You hopeless men!  
RUDE: Sincerest apologies, Lady Miledy.  
MILEDY: Forget it, I'm leaving. Don't you dare let the Lycian army get past your defences.  
RUDE: We won't.  
MILEDY: (Flies away out of frustration)  
RUDE: Whew…

[Now, Miledy is flying closer to the ground, still searching anxiously.]

MILEDY: (Stops and descends from wyvern) Princess Guinevere! Ellen! Where could they be? I'm terrible… They could be—  
"That's hilarious. You let a cleric and a sage sneak past you?"-Voice from behind  
MILEDY: (turns around) Who's there?  
"In front of you."  
MILEDY: (Turns around) Wargh! (Jumps back and draws killer lance) Who are you?

[A tall man in a dark cloak is standing in front of her. His hair is long and sleekly held back by a bandana.]

(Man): Wonder when the last time I spoke to a female knight was.  
MILEDY: Answer me! Who are you?  
(Man): (Pushing lance down) Relax. I forgot how tense ladies like you could be.  
MILEDY: (Steps back) What?  
(Man): Don't tell me your expecting a gang to race in.  
MILEDY: Well, yes.  
(Man): I don't think the people you're looking for are going to be here.  
MILEDY: … How did you know?  
(Man): It's on your face. And your letter.  
MILEDY: My let— What? (Frantically searching through bag) W-Where is—?  
(Man): Right here. (Holds up letter)  
MILEDY: (thinking to herself) Darn! I was going to have that delivered to Gale! (to the man) Give that back!  
(Man): (opening it) I could've done this ages ago but your expression is priceless.  
MILEDY: Stop! (Makes for him)  
(Man): (dodges) Let's see… (Unfolding) Dear Gale…  
MILEDY: Gah! You—!  
(Man): Hang on. I'm nearly finished.  
MILEDY: (Enraged) …  
(Man): (Seals. Hands back.) Ah, so that's how it is. Guess that's too bad for me.  
MILEDY: Huh?  
(Man): I was just kidding. You're just like that other wyvern rider I met a long time ago.  
MILEDY: Who?  
(Man): Heath left the Bern army a while ago so I don't think you'll know him. Fell in love with the daughter of an Etrurian count.  
MILEDY: That's…  
(Man): Isn't that totally ilicit?  
MILEDY: You seem pleased.  
(Man): Well, it was young Heath.  
MILEDY: Tell me more about this Heath.  
(Man): I finished.  
MILEDY: Oh.  
(Man): I don't like drawing out things too much.  
MILEDY: I can see that.  
(Man): By the way, I'm Legault.  
MILEDY: Oh, Miledy.  
LEGAULT: Well, do you want your letter back?  
MILEDY: Ah, right. (Takes it back)  
LEGAULT: …  
MILEDY: Is something wrong?  
LEGAULT: Is that a ring under your glove?  
MILEDY: Huh? N-No…  
LEGAULT: …  
MILEDY: Well, nice meeting you. I'd better get going now. (Continues walking)


	2. Anxious and Alone

NOTE: This is the next series after "The First of Gale and Miledy". If this is not where you are up to, scroll below for the previous series and "Part 1: Deviating Journey" in this series.

Part 2: Anxious and Alone

[Meanwhile, battle preparations are being made in Bern.]

MURDOCK: Zeiss.  
ZEISS: Yes?  
MURDOCK: Narshen has gone to Lycia and is preparing to capture Ostia. I want you and some of the other dragon riders to back him up. That we'll, Ostia will be ours.  
ZEISS: Yes.  
MURDOCK: Are you prepared?  
ZEISS: Of course.  
MURDOCK: I know I can rely on you. Get ready.  
ZEISS: Yes. (Leaves)

Outside…

GALE: What's the news?  
ZEISS: I'm going to make my way to Ostia tomorrow.  
GALE: You're part of Narshen's troops?  
ZEISS: I guess.  
GALE: It can't be helped. You'll have to listen to him as you would listen to any other general.  
ZEISS: Yes.  
GALE: Good.  
ZEISS: Sir Gale?  
GALE: What?  
ZEISS: … Uh… Nothing…  
GALE: Just say it. I might never see you again.  
ZEISS: It's… Don't worry about it.  
GALE: Alright then. (Leaving)  
ZEISS: Sir Gale?  
GALE: …  
ZEISS: I was wondering—Do you ever worry?  
GALE: Why?  
ZEISS: Well, you always seemed so calm—  
GALE: (simulataneously with Zeiss) That's—  
ZEISS: (simultaneously with Gale) Except—  
ZEISS: Sorry, were you saying something?  
GALE: Keep going.  
ZEISS: Well… Except when Miledy left.  
GALE: …  
ZEISS: That was the first time I ever heard you raise your voice.  
GALE: Are you worried?  
ZEISS: Yes.  
GALE: Don't worry. She's strong enough to take care of herself.  
ZEISS: Err…  
GALE: What?  
ZEISS: That's not what you… Really think is it?  
GALE: You don't think I trust her?  
ZEISS: No. I mean, you can't help but… Worry a bit.  
GALE: … Zeiss?  
ZEISS: Yes?  
GALE: If you… Promise me that if… If you see Miledy before I do, tell her… Just in case she didn't hear me.  
ZEISS: … To follow her heart. Even if it means turning against you.  
GALE: Yes…  
ZEISS: I will b—  
GALE: Thank you, Zeiss.  
ZEISS: B-But won't that hurt?  
GALE: (sharply) It doesn't matter.  
ZEISS: But—  
GALE: One day, you'll understand.  
ZEISS: Yes… Sir Gale.  
GALE: Try not to die.  
ZEISS: I'll try my best.  
GALE: You should prepare for tomorrow. Don't let anything go wrong.  
ZEISS: Okay.  
GALE: Good luck.  
ZEISS: I'll try and find my sister too.  
GALE: Do your duties first.  
ZEISS: Oh, of course. (Leaves)  
GALE: (sighs) One day… You'll understand…


	3. Common Points

(NOTE: This is the third part of the sequel to "The First of Gale and Miledy". If this is not where you are up to, scroll below to find the other parts.)

Part 3: Common Points

MILEDY: (Walking) So maybe if I go this way—  
LEGAULT: We've been here.  
MILEDY: (Jumps back) Why're you still following me?  
LEGAULT: Just thought you might want me to tell you the short way out.  
MILEDY: Huh?  
LEGAULT: Follow me.  
MILEDY: …  
LEGAULT: What?  
MILEDY: How can I trust you?  
LEGAULT: You don't?  
MILEDY: Of course not.  
LEGAULT: See you later then.  
MILEDY: …  
LEGAULT: So you need me after all?  
MILEDY: I didn't say anything.  
LEGAULT: You don't need to. I'm not stupid.  
MILEDY: Can't you just give me directions?  
LEGAULT: Then go past the corner, left through the cave, across the mountains then to avoid—  
MILEDY: Stop! Slow down!  
LEGAULT: This place isn't as easy to get out of as you were hoping, was it?  
MILEDY: No.  
LEGAULT: How about I take you through?  
MILEDY: Are you sure?  
LEGAULT: We're both looking for people, aren't we?  
MILEDY: I sup—Wait, who are you looking for?  
LEGAULT: I used to be part of the Black Fang organisation.  
MILEDY: The Black—Y-You're an assassin?  
LEGAULT: Relax. Paid or unpaid, I'm over the killings. And I'm going to find other Black Fang members who are too.  
MILEDY: Have you yet?  
LEGAULT: No. And I don't think I can.  
MILEDY: …  
LEGAULT: Anyway, let's keep going.  
MILEDY: Well, okay.

[They begin to pass through obscure valleys. Time passes as they walk.]

MILEDY: Are you sure…?  
LEGAULT: This way should be faster.  
MILEDY: Oh.  
LEGAULT: So tell me how you ended up in this mess.  
MILEDY: Mess?  
LEGAULT: I mean the war.  
MILEDY: Oh. Well, I'm Princess Guinevere's guard. I must find her.  
LEGAULT: And you've got a man at home?  
MILEDY: Huh? Oh, you mean Gale?  
LEGAULT: Yes.  
MILEDY: He's a wyvern knight too. He's as strong as the Three Wyvern Lords but he's always patient and—  
LEGAULT: …  
MILEDY: Uh… Sorry, did I say something?  
LEGAULT: No. I was thinking about how sad it was that all the cute ladies were taken.  
MILEDY: Please stop that!  
LEGAULT: (saying to himself aloud) But I suppose blue is nicer than red.  
MILEDY: Huh?  
LEGAULT: Oh, nothing.  
MILEDY: Please tell me.  
LEGAULT: Why?  
MILEDY: Because… Well—  
LEGAULT: (sternly) See. There's nothing to be so curious about.  
MILEDY: That just—  
LEGAULT: Let's—Just hurry up.  
MILEDY: I insist you tell me about it. I can see that it weighs heavily upon your mind.  
LEGAULT: Actually, you act a bit like her. But maybe I'll say she was much prettier than you.  
MILEDY: …  
LEGAULT: I used to work in the army too. Except, I was with the marquess of Pherae, Lord Eliwood.  
MILEDY: I've heard of him.  
LEGAULT: He provided me shelter from some of the other Black Fang members who were targeting me so I owed him one. Then I met Isadora.  
MILEDY: What was she like?  
LEGAULT: I don't know. Your typical knight? Tense, serious… But seeing her made me happy. Really happy.  
MILEDY: And then?  
LEGAULT: The war ended and we parted ways. But I always remembered her. Then I saw her again in this scuffle.  
MILEDY: As enemies?  
LEGAULT: Yes. I was so surprised, I ran all the way here. She almost got me with her horse but the mountains stopped her.  
MILEDY: That's…  
LEGAULT: These things just happen again and again. It's nothing original.  
MILEDY: But has it bothered you?  
LEGAULT: Of course. But there's no point now, is there?  
MILEDY: …  
LEGAULT: I hope you and Gale cherished the times you had together. At the rate things are going, anything can happen and you might find yourself in the same situation.  
MILEDY: What?  
LEGAULT: I'm not encouraging it; I'm just seeing it coming.  
MILEDY: …  
LEGAULT: Say, you two are married, aren't you?  
MILEDY: What makes you think that?  
LEGAULT: That ring seems to mean a lot to you.  
MILEDY: Still going on about that?  
LEGAULT: Don't bother hiding it.  
MILEDY: … Well, it does. But… Well… Gale and I never got married.  
LEGAULT: Hm?  
MILEDY: He… He gave this to me and then… At the last minute, the urgent news came…  
LEGAULT: And you had to leave?  
MILEDY: Yes.  
LEGAULT: I see.  
MILEDY: So that's now it ended.  
LEGAULT: Don't be stupid.  
MILEDY: Huh?  
LEGAULT: It hasn't ended at all.  
MILEDY: So you think I'll see him again?  
LEGAULT: Not really. But maybe.  
MILEDY: Thanks, Legault.  
LEGAULT: We're sorta in the same boat, aren't we?  
MILEDY: Yes.  
LEGAULT: We just have to try and find some way out.  
MILEDY: Yes.  
LEGAULT: Speaking of a way out, I think we're almost there. Once we get out of here, you'll definitely know where you're going.  
MILEDY: Thank you.  
LEGAULT: Good luck. (Preparing to leave)  
MILEDY: Wait! Is there some way I can repay— Hey. Where'd he go? Oh well, I'll have to find the princess and Ellen now! Come on, Trifinne! (Mounts onto wyvern)


	4. Without Hesitation

[NOTE: If this is not where you are up to, scroll below for links to the previous series "The First of Gale and Miledy" and other parts of this series, "The Battles of Gale and Miledy".]

Part 4: Without Hesitation

[Since the time Miledy and Zeiss left, Gale has been alone, becoming more anxious about them. Agonizing weeks have slowly crawled by.]

In the morning…

GALE (rises from bed): (Exhausted. Feels for headband then brings it towards him.) Darn … I should've asked her earlier… But she'd still have to leave. And Zeiss too. (Glances at the window)

[It is still black outside and the sun is tucked behind the hills in the distance. It was dark like this when Zeiss left too.]

[Dawn had not arrived yet but Zeiss was about to leave until he saw Gale.]

ZEISS: Sir Gale?  
GALE: Are you ready?  
ZEISS: Why're you up so early?  
GALE: I wanted to see you off. After all, you are my little brother.  
ZEISS: I… Guess. Thanks, but I'll be fine by myself.  
GALE: Be careful. Don't try and rush into everything.  
ZEISS: Sir Gale, I'm not a child. It's like… You and my sister never trusted me…  
GALE: That's not it.  
ZEISS: C'mon. I can take care of myself on the battlefield.  
GALE: It's not going to be easy.  
ZEISS: I know.  
GALE: …  
ZEISS: … Actually, there's one thing.  
GALE: What is it?  
ZEISS: Um… Please don't tell my sister about this.  
GALE: … Go on.  
ZEISS: It's well… My flowers… They're gonna die if no one waters them.  
GALE: … Your… Flowers?  
ZEISS: Stop laughing!  
GALE: (suppressing amusement) I wasn't… Going to.  
ZEISS: (embarrassed)  
GALE: Okay, I'm sorry. Keep going.  
ZEISS: Do you think you could take care of them while I'm away?  
GALE: Yes.  
ZEISS: Thank you, Sir Gale. I'd better get going now.  
GALE: Farewell, Zeiss.  
ZEISS: See you later… Maybe.  
GALE: Wait.  
ZEISS: Huh?  
GALE: In return, there is something I must ask of you.  
ZEISS: What is it?  
GALE: Zeiss, I have said this once already but please remember—  
ZEISS: Follow my heart, even if…  
GALE: …  
ZEISS: … Sir Gale, I would never do that and I know my sister certainly wouldn't either!  
GALE: (sharply) Then at least go and tell her for me!  
ZEISS: …  
GALE: (sighs) I'm sorry. Was I too stern?  
ZEISS: … No, I understand. I will.  
GALE: Thank you, Zeiss. Take care of yourself.  
ZEISS: (Leaves)

[It is silent for some time but soon, Gale can hear the hooves of horses becoming louder, louder and more definite...]

[The commotion is coming from other knights in the training grounds. Most of them have woken up. Gale makes his morning preparations and walks down to the grounds, serious and indifferent as he had been in his earlier days with the Bern army.]

GALE: …  
MURDOCK: Gale.  
GALE: Good morning, General Murdock.  
MURDOCK: You look a bit ill.  
GALE: I'm fine, thank you.  
MURDOCK: You know the king and I can't lose you in this.  
GALE: I won't let you down.  
MURDOCK: Thank you. Well, there is a task I need you to do.  
GALE: What is it?  
MURDOCK: It seems that Miledy is having more trouble than we thought and King Zephiel is getting worried about his sister. He's also concerned because the fire emblem is gone.  
GALE: Are you suggesting that—?  
MURDOCK: It's only a guess. Anyway, the king wishes to send a more distinguished knight so I'm asking you.  
GALE: It would be an honour.  
MURDOCK: Then you will also go and search for the princess. I've ordered for a message to be sent to the major cities our troops are currently fighting in. If they see Miledy, they'll pass it on to her.  
GALE: Alright.  
MURDOCK: You should prepare to leave as soon as possible.  
GALE: Yes.  
MURDOCK: Good luck. I trust you.  
GALE: (Leaves quickly. Thinking to himself.) Miledy... I have to be fast.

[Despite his fatigue, he quickly prepares everything for the journey and by the afternoon, he has flown up towards the sky with his wyvern.]

In the skies…

GALE: (Watching carefully. Dodges arrow.) What? (Flies down)

[There are bandits fighting where he has landed.]

GALE: Damn—(Draws silver lance) Why n—?  
(A bandit): (Critically strikes with killer axe)  
GALE: Argh! (Retaliates)

[Eventually, he drives away the bandits.]

GALE: (Falls to the ground) … (Takes out elixir) Huh?

[Nearby he sees an old man clothed like a priest. Gale slowly walks towards him.]

GALE: Excuse me, are you—?  
(Priest): (Looks at him) You… Did you…?  
GALE: (thinking to himself) The blood stains on his clothes… He must've been in that fight. (to the priest) Are you alright?  
(Priest): …You drove them… Out…  
GALE: (Offers elixir) Here.  
(Priest): No... Save it… For yourself.  
GALE: This is just a scratch. You look like you're going to die. (Applies) This should do.  
(Priest): Why're you—?  
GALE: If I'm not mistaken, you are from the church of St. Elimine.  
(Priest): Yes. But I am probably not as holy and pure as you'd assume.  
GALE: My family was a believer in her ways and although I had to leave them, I still hold my faith.  
(Priest): …You left your family?  
GALE: Yes.  
(Priest): Why?  
GALE: It's a bit complicated. All can say is that I didn't belong with them.  
(Priest): … Right.  
GALE: (feeling pain from wound) Urgh…  
(Priest): Are you hurt?  
GALE: Don't worry about it.  
(Priest): (taking out heal staff) It's almost broken but there might be something… (Activates magic)  
GALE: …  
(Priest): That's all… How is it now?  
GALE: It'll be fine. Thank you.  
(Priest): (abandoning the broken heal staff) Useless thing… I'm sorry about that…  
GALE: Who are you?  
(Priest): Renault.  
GALE: (surprised) Didn't—I thought he vanished after his service in the army. Are you really him?  
RENAULT: Do you think I'd lie to you?  
GALE: … No.  
RENAULT: Then that is all.  
GALE: …  
RENAULT: … Funny how you look so much like him.  
GALE: What?  
RENAULT: Nothing. You just reminded me of a boy I saw before.  
GALE: Who?  
RENAULT: Before I served in Lord Eliwood's army, I was just a travelling priest. On my travels, I stumbled upon a small boy near the mountains with a little wyvern. He was only about 10 or so but he had such… Such control over it.  
GALE: That's…  
RENAULT: Yes. It was fascinating, watching him and this wyvern. But then, when the boy saw his mother and father approaching, he shoved it into the bushes nearby. They became suspicious because they could hear it screeching and carrying on. The boy was trying to hide it because threatened to kill it. But it kept calling so loudly that soon, hiding it would be impossible.  
GALE: Somehow, this seems so familiar…  
RENAULT: I thought his boy and his wyvern could battle for the good, so I threw something at it and it finally fell silent.  
GALE: Was it, by any chance… A very costly portion of deer meat?  
RENAULT: … Now that I think about it, I didn't really have anything else. I wanted that boy and his fighting spirit to live.  
GALE: …  
RENAULT: (suddenly) Not that that is of any importance now.  
GALE: … Perhaps not.  
RENAULT: Anyway, you've saved my life and I owe you. Here. (Takes out red gem)  
GALE: I don't need it.  
RENAULT: I insist.  
GALE: No.  
RENAULT: Well then. If that—  
GALE: Hold on.  
RENAULT: Hm?  
GALE: Lord Renault, have you seen a noblewoman with a young cleric?  
RENAULT: You mean Princess Guinevere?  
GALE: Yes.  
RENAULT: You must be a knight of something about you tells me... Otherwise.  
GALE: I was not born there but I have a debt to pay off.  
RENAULT: Why?  
GALE: Bern is the only place I could fulfil my ambition and meet- Ahem, don't worry about that.  
RENAULT: ...  
GALE: ... Are you okay?  
RENAULT: No. Just... Confused.  
GALE: Why?  
RENAULT: Tell me; what do you owe?  
GALE: This country, of course.  
RENAULT: But you're not throwing your money on the rocks.  
GALE: I may not have much gold but I shall fight.  
RENAULT: Who are fighting for though?  
GALE: ...  
RENAULT: You are not fighting for the beggars on the street, are you? After all, they are not the ones who welcomed you.  
GALE: (baffled) ... No.  
RENAULT: Then who are you fighting for?  
GALE: I... Don't-  
RENAULT: Don't know? That's the most foolish answer I've ever heard! You must be fighting for someone. I have seen too many men turn into ruthless murderers. They were too vague in their thoughts and hopes... They serve their country in war thinking they have done well but soon realise they have taken lives for nothing.  
GALE: ...  
RENAULT: You must know what you are fighting for or it will be futile in the end.  
GALE: ...  
RENAULT: Farewell, knight of Bern. If there is anything else you might need, do not hesitate to tell me.  
GALE: Wait!  
RENAULT: (Releases blinding light magic)  
GALE: (Shields eyes) Gr… (Looks up again)

[There is no trace of Renault.]


	5. Met by Wounds

[NOTE: If this is not where you are up to, scroll below for parts to the previous series and other parts in this series.]

Part 5: Met by Wounds

[After reaching Araphen, Miledy receives a letter from Zeiss who is still travelling from Ostia.]

To my sister, Miledy,

I am not sure if you will be alive to see this message but just in case, I have written to inform you that I am alive and well. However, I am only more dismayed for we failed in our mission. You see, by the time we came to Castle Ostia, the leader of the Lycian alliance army was supported two of the Etrurian generals and we were forced to withdraw. Worst of all, I swear I saw Ellen and Princess Guinevere siding with the Lycian Alliance. However, that is only a mere speculation. You and Sir Gale must be disappointed with me now and you both have my greatest apologies.

Regarding Sir Gale, I have not heard from him since I left but there was something he wanted me to mention to you. Although I cannot remember it at this moment, I will tell you immediately when I remember.

From

Your brother, Zeiss

MILEDY: (Folds) Thank goodness… Zeiss… Now…

[She begins to walk through the city, asking civilians if they had seen a noblewoman with a young cleric. Hours have passed and Miledy has not discovered anything.]

MILEDY: Darn, this is hard… Hm? A church. Maybe Ellen will be here.

[Miledy walks inside a church. At the entrance is an elaborately decorated arch way leading into the vast echoing space with rows of wooden benches.]

MILEDY: Wow… I should ask Ellen about this is I find her. (Walking down aisle) If only Gale was here… No, that's ridiculous. What am I thinking?  
"Are you alright?" – voice from her left  
MILEDY: (Turns around) Yes, I'm fine.

[The priest walks out from a room and approaches her. He is clad in white robes.]

(Priest): You look lost.  
MILEDY: Well, I've lost someone but I'm fine.  
(Priest): It may be hard when a loved one leaves this world but—  
MILEDY: W-Wait! I didn't mean they were dead.  
(Priest): Oh sorry. It's just that many civilians have come here for that reason. Earlier, an orphanage was burnt down by soldiers from Bern. Such a cruel nation…  
MILEDY: (thinking to herself) Something tells me I'm not welcome here… (to the priest) I see.  
(Priest): Are you here to confess?  
MILEDY: Confess?  
(Priest): If you ever feel burdened with guilt and sadness, you may confess to one of the bishops.  
MILEDY: Um… Thank you. I'll remember that. Oh, have you perhaps heard anything about Princess Guinevere and a cleric?  
(Priest): And why do you want to know?  
MILEDY: I was… Just wondering.  
(Priest): According to our head bishop, they are under the care of Lord Roy who is leading the Lycian Alliance army.  
MILEDY: What?  
(Priest): Now, I must be off now. God bless you. (Leaves)  
MILEDY: … (Walks out) No way…

[Yet on walking out, she hears the screams and stampeding of civilians. Archers begin to load their arrows and point upwards.]

MILEDY: Huh? (Looking up) Is that a wyvern…? Is it Gale?

[She summons Trifinne with a dragon whistle. Within moments, Trifinne arrives.]

MILEDY: (Leaps on) Come on! (Shoots into the sky with her wyvern) Gale?  
GALE: (Dodging arrow) … Miledy?  
MILEDY: They're not here! Let's go!  
GALE: You fool! Get down!  
MILEDY: Hurry up! (Leading the way)  
GALE: (Flies after her) Careful!  
MILEDY: I know!

[From there, they speed through the rage of iron arrows. Finally, after that difficulty, Miledy and Gale are out of Araphen.]

MILEDY: (Lands) …  
GALE: Miledy?  
MILEDY: Uh… Yeah?  
GALE: Are you okay?  
MILEDY: Yeah. Just a bit… What happened?  
GALE: I guess, they've become more vigilant about soldiers from Bern.  
MILEDY: Probably…  
GALE: ...  
MILEDY: I… I'm just so happy that you're here again.  
GALE: Same here. (Gaze loses focus)  
MILEDY: … Hey, are you okay? Did they get you?  
GALE: Of course not. None of those archers got me. It must've been back when that bishop… Urgh… (Collapses)  
MILEDY: Huh? Gale! Gale! Get up!


	6. Dearly but Untimely

[NOTE: If this is not where you are up to, scroll below for links to the previous series and other parts in this series. This part continues immediately after part 5.]

Part 6: Dearly but Untimely

[Gale has just collapsed from the unhealed wounds he had received when rescuing Renault. At the moment, Miledy is trying to help him recover.]

MILEDY: Gale? GALE!  
GALE: It's…  
MILEDY: Thank goodness… I thought you were dead for a second.  
GALE: (Painfully clutching the wound) …  
MILEDY: (searching for vulneries) Damn! That Legault must've taken them all!  
GALE: Wh—  
MILEDY: Don't speak! Here. Lean on my shoulder. Trifinne will get us to the nearest town.  
GALE: (Accepts support)

MILEDY: (thinking to herself) His arm is so warm… No! I have to be quick!

[Slowly, with Miledy's help, Gale mounts onto Trifinne. Miledy sits in front and prepares to take flight again. Gale's wyvern intends to follow close behind.]

MILEDY: Hold on.  
TRIFINNE: (Ascends towards the sky)  
MILEDY: (thinking to herself) Hurry… (to Gale) Just… Hold on.  
GALE: …  
MILEDY: (thinking to herself) No one's going to help Bern's soldiers! (to Gale) Don't worry, they'll definitely be somewhere.  
GALE: I don't… Think…  
MILEDY: (Panicked) Don't say anything!

[Time passes and still they are flying through the ruins of towns that have been wrecked by armies. There is still no sign of help.]

MILEDY: (thinking to herself) This is hopeless! (to Gale) W-Where almost there! Gale?  
GALE: I… Can't… (Loosening grip)  
MILEDY: Ack! Don't— (Commands Trifinne to shoot downwards)

[They land in time for Miledy to prevent him falling.]

MILEDY: (supporting Gale)  
GALE: (unconscious)  
MILEDY: What is this…? (Looks at her hand) Ah! S-So much blood. It must've opened when we were flying through those archers… (Lays Gale down. Kneels beside him and looks up.) Huh…

[She finds herself amongst ruins. They are not alone. The corpses of civilians who had been brutally murdered by armies are strewn over the mass of stone rubble. Dark clouds cast themselves over the desolate, grey landscape of debris and death.]

MILEDY: (Blinks once) …  
GALE: Mi… (Mouths the rest of her name)  
MILEDY: (Takes his hand and sighs) Is this…? (Brings his hand towards her)  
GALE: (becoming weaker)  
MILEDY: I'm sorry… Gale…  
"Bishop Renault?" – A gentle voice nearby  
"What is it?" – An older voice  
MILEDY: (Looks up) Is someone…?  
"I think I've found some survivors." – Gentle voice  
"What? Any children?" – Older voice  
"Not really." – Gentle voice  
"Alright, let's go and take a look. Come on, Lucius." – Older voice

[Miledy hears the sound of footsteps and displaced gravel beneath their feet. Two bishops walk hurriedly towards them. One of them, Lucius, has lustrous blonde hair and a somewhat feminine gentleness in his frail face while the other, Renault, is certainly the older and stronger of the two.]

RENAULT: (to the more frail bishop) Lucius?  
LUCIUS: They're over here.  
RENAULT: (Catches sight of Miledy) My goodness…  
MILEDY: Sir… Will you help him…? (Shuffles back)  
RENAULT: (to Lucius) Go and look elsewhere. I can… I'll handle this.  
LUCIUS: Yes. (Leaves)  
RENAULT: (Approaches) Let me—This man! I … Please forgive me for my unsatisfactory effort earlier. (Draws recovery staff and uses its magic)  
MILEDY: …  
GALE: (Opens eyes) Miledy…?  
MILEDY: Gale… Thank goodness.  
RENAULT: You were hurt. I'm sorry about that mess I got you in earlier.  
GALE: Lord Renault?  
MILEDY: Huh?  
RENAULT: How are you now?  
GALE: Better. But why're you here?  
RENAULT: A fellow bishop and I were searching for children from the orphanage.  
GALE: I see. Thank you for healing my wounds.  
RENAULT: It is an honour. (to Miledy) And you are…?  
MILEDY: Miledy. I came with Gale from Bern.  
RENAULT: You are both looking for Princess Guinevere then?  
MILEDY: … How did you know?  
RENAULT: I just— Gale, is it?  
GALE: Yes.  
RENAULT: Yes. Gale mentioned it to me earlier.  
MILEDY: (confused) … Right.  
RENAULT: If you need anything, I will be—  
GALE: Wait!  
RENAULT: Quick.  
GALE: I can't have you disappear like you did before.  
RENAULT: … Hurry up then.  
GALE: There's... (Glances at Miledy) Something. (Glances at Miledy again)  
MILEDY: … Is something wrong?  
GALE: Miledy. I need you to go for a moment.  
MILEDY: Why?  
GALE: Please listen to me.  
MILEDY: You must tell me first.  
GALE: Do you have to be so stubborn?  
MILEDY: Of course.  
GALE: (sighs) …There's something I need to ask Lord Renault about.  
MILEDY: … Fine. (Leads Trifinne away)  
GALE: Lord Renault?  
RENAULT: Yes?  
GALE: I am afraid.  
RENAULT: Why?  
GALE: I may never see her after this.  
RENAULT: She is dear to you?  
GALE: Yes.  
RENAULT: And?  
GALE: If you are a bishop, surely you can carry out the rites of St. Elimine.  
RENAULT: I can try.  
GALE: Then I have one request.  
RENAULT: Go on.  
GALE: I wish… To marry Miledy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Consider it Lost

[NOTE: If this is not where you are up to, scroll below for links to the previous series and other parts in this series.]

Part 7: Consider it Lost

[In this desolate scene, Gale has spontaneously requested that Renault have Miledy and him married under the faith of St. Elimine.]

GALE: …  
RENAULT: Here?  
GALE: There may not be another chance.  
RENAULT: That's—Are you insane?  
GALE: If it's too much for you—  
RENAULT: For me? No! I just say the words but you… You're a fool. Do you ever think twice?  
GALE: What're you suggesting?  
RENAULT: Say you marry her and die—For your own silly cause. You're just going to leave her a poor widow!  
GALE: Well…  
RENAULT: Many soldiers like yourself have done stupid things and made others suffer because they didn't think.  
GALE: …  
RENAULT: Does that answer your question?  
GALE: I suppose it does. But I assure you that this is no silly cause.  
RENAULT: Hm… Whatever.  
GALE: … Well, thank you anyway.  
RENAULT: It's fine.  
GALE: …  
RENAULT: You look like you're expecting me to disappear into thin air.  
GALE: … Yes.  
RENAULT: Then—  
LUCIUS: (returns) I can't find anyone.  
RENAULT: Oh well, we'll have to look elsewhere. (to Gale) We might meet again. Farewell.  
GALE: Farewell, Lord Renault.  
RENAULT: (Leaves with Lucius)  
GALE: (Find Miledy) Hm?  
MILEDY: (Close by with Trifinne) This is boring. I wonder what they're talking about.  
TRIFINNE: (sleeping)  
MILEDY: Maybe I'll ask Gale later.  
GALE: (approaches) How badly do you want to know?  
MILEDY: Ah! Gale.  
GALE: Let's go.  
MILEDY: No, wait.  
GALE: Don't we have to find the princess?  
MILEDY: Just tell me what happened?  
GALE: It was nothing.  
MILEDY: Don't try and lie to me. I know it was important.  
GALE: Why…?  
MILEDY: (sharply) Because I love you!  
GALE: …  
MILEDY: … A-And you look so worried so I… I'm worried too.  
GALE: (sighs) … Thank you, Miledy. Okay, I'll tell you. But it was stupid on my part anyway.  
MILEDY: Go on.  
GALE: I—I asked Lord Renault if he could have us married.  
MILEDY: Th-That's ridiculous.  
GALE: Just as I—  
MILEDY: That'd affect your position in the army! And that Narshen'll just have more reason to keep stepping on you!  
GALE: …  
MILEDY: … Did I say something wrong?  
GALE: No— It's just—Well, I'd be nowhere without you.  
MILEDY: Same here.  
GALE: … We'd better get going now.  
MILEDY: Yeah.

[They both mount their wyverns and fly towards Mt Ebrakhm, mines of death, where well-intentioned citizens have been worked to death.]

At Mt Ebrakhm…

[Gale keeps watch from the peaks further away while Miledy flies to the castle to consult with Bishop Oro, a member of the church ordered by Bern to guard the place from the Lycian army.]

MILEDY: Has there been any news?  
ORO: We're trying our best. I apologise for our ineffectiveness.  
MILEDY: It's alright. If you see them, please inform me immediately.  
ORO: I hope you find them.  
MILEDY: I do too.  
ORO: In any case, if we see them, we'll have them sent to the king.  
MILEDY: Thank you. I'll be searching elsewhere then.  
ORO: God bless you.  
MILEDY: (Leaves)  
ORO: (to another soldier) …Is she gone?  
(Soldier): Yes.  
ORO: Good. The Lycian army is already here. Once we get Princess Guinevere…  
(Soldier): Brilliant as always, Bishop Oro.

Meanwhile, on the mountain ranges…

MILEDY: …  
GALE: Did you find them?  
MILEDY: No.  
GALE: We'd better report back to the king then.  
MILEDY: I'm sorry...  
GALE: What?  
MILEDY: If… If I hadn't let them leave in the first place… I'm so sorry for getting you caught up in this.  
GALE: Don't worry about things like that. General Murdock said it was a good idea anyway.  
MILEDY: … What could those two be up to…?  
GALE: From what I heard, General Murdock suspects they've taken the Fire Emblem.  
MILEDY: Really?  
GALE: And he's got pretty good reason to.  
MILEDY: …  
GALE: Come on, don't look at me like that. They've probably got their own plans.  
MILEDY: … Maybe.  
GALE: Let's go and see if Narshen can help us.  
MILEDY: … Gale?  
GALE: What?  
MILEDY: Aren't you angry?  
GALE: We don't have any choice. He's a dragon lord of Bern.  
MILEDY: But it was supposed to be you.  
GALE: There's no point talking about it. Besides, he's probably going to die anyway.  
MILEDY: …  
GALE: Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Wishing ill fate for—  
MILEDY: I don't mind.  
GALE: You…  
MILEDY: There're better things to worry about. (Mounts wyvern) Let's go.

[Gale and Miledy are soon on their wyverns, flying back to Bern, not realising that the Lycian army is arriving at Mt. Ebrakhm at that moment.]


	8. Spiltting Will

NOTE: If this is not where you are up to, scroll below for parts in the previous series and other parts in this series.

Part 8: Splitting Will

In the castle of Bern, Murdock's headquarters…

MURDOCK: (to Narshen) So we couldn't get Ostia…  
NARSHEN: I-I apologise, General Murdock.  
MURDOCK: … There's still one more chance.  
NARSHEN: Yes?  
MURDOCK: We've located Princess Guinevere.  
NARSHEN: Oh, where is she?  
MURDOCK: She is in Misul under the care of Etrurian General Cecilia.  
NARSHEN: (to himself) Damn that bitch…  
MURDOCK: You will go there with Flaer and make sure the princess is returned by—Oh, good timing.  
NARSHEN: (turns around)  
MILEDY: (arriving) Oh. We… Meet again.  
NARSHEN: … Yes. (to Gale) And you…  
GALE: How've you been?  
NARSHEN: …Good.  
MURDOCK: … Anyway, Miledy, I expect you to follow Narshen to Misul.  
MILEDY: (thinking to herself) You must be joking! (to Murdock) Yes. Wait—Why're we—?  
MURDOCK: The princess is there now hurry up! The Lycian army's stronger than we thought and they'll win this one if we're not ready.  
MILEDY, NARSHEN: (Leave grudgingly)  
MURDOCK: …  
GALE: Do you think that was a good idea?  
MURDOCK: No. But if they're true knights of Bern, they'll do their duty before anything.  
GALE: …  
MURDOCK: What?  
GALE Nothing.  
MURDOCK: Gale, there's something I must tell you.  
GALE: What is it?  
MURDOCK: I suspect that Miledy will join the Lycian Alliance army soon.  
GALE: What?  
MURDOCK: YOU may not believe me at this moment but let me continue.  
GALE: … Go on.  
MURDOCK: There's no need for you to agree right not but Miledy has always been fiercely loyal to Princess Guinevere and her beliefs.  
GALE: But surely she'd know well enough to know that treason is…  
MURDOCK: Like I said, you don't have to agree with me now. I just thought it would be important to tell you.  
GALE: … Well, thank you.  
MURDOCK: From here, it's essential for you to remember your allegiance to Bern. For the things it has given you.  
GALE: (remembering Renault's words)

"You must know what you are fighting for or it will be futile in the end." – Renault's words in Gale's mind

GALE: (to himself) It? What is 'it'?  
MURDOCK: Gale, you know what you are fighting for, don't you?  
GALE: (thinking to himself) Fighting for…?

"Many soldiers like yourself have done stupid things and made others suffer because they didn't think." –Renault's words in Gale's mind

MURDOCK: Gale?  
GALE: Oh, yes.  
MURDOCK: I don't have to remind you.  
GALE: The… Great cause of Bern.  
MURDOCK: Excellent.  
GALE: … There is something I wish to ask you.  
MURDOCK: Yes?  
GALE: What exactly is this… Great cause?  
MURDOCK: Well… It is this revolutionary concept that the king sees as a way to justice.  
GALE: I… see.  
MURDOCK: Anyway, I think I have said enough. Just don't leak out any information to her until you see her return.  
GALE: Yes.  
MURDOCK: You may leave now.  
GALE: (Leaves)

Outside…

GALE: (thinking to himself) Revolutionary concept…? What? That doesn't say anything! Darn it. More importantly, would Miledy really betray Bern? (Looks up)

[Further away, he sees Miledy and Narshen leave into the distance.]

GALE: Hope she's not going to be too unfriendly. After all, he's going to die a—I should stop thinking that.


End file.
